Anko and Naruto
by Teyenmu
Summary: My first so please let me know what you think don't hold back on your reviews i would be insulted if you did.


As the sun set on a day that felt like it would not end Naruto could finaly get sime sleep. Or so he thought his hotater went cold 30 seconds after he got in, and worst of all he for got he was going to have a friend over for dinner.

He heard a knock on the door "Be right there" he said. He got dreseed as fast and as netly as he could. "Sorry for the wait i just got out the shower."

"Well sorry i'm just early i guess. I wanted to know why you asked me over for dinner?" His friend pondered his new atitued it confiessed her to no end. "So why did you?"

"I just though you could help me with certin matters." He was asking for help the only way he knew how.

"Help with waht?" she asked "And why are you asking me I'm not sure i can help you ."

"Your the only one that can Sakura-san." He had given up on thying yo date her years ago. And she was just happy that he did.

"But i still don't get why you didn't ask Anko-san, or Tsunade-sensie? They know you better then me."

"I couldn't ask either. Tsunade would just act to much like a mother, and Anko is the one i need help with."

"Wait what, you like Anko?"

"Yay waht about it?"

"Nothing just though you would go for some one not so sicotic."

"You won't help me will you?"

"I'm not sure i'm the right person to as for help why not ask Kureni-sensei, or maybe just ask any one who doesn't hate Anko."

"I tryed that i just got a mixed reaction for them all and some what not to do tips."

"Then why do you need my help?"

"I need your help to improve my table manners."

"Well why didn't you just say so?" She was sure he was going to ask her about sex, but he didn't and she was happy.

"I was to emarsised to say it in public."

"Ok, lets get started then."

Three hours later, and ten large lumps on his head later. "Well you finaly got it. But we sitll need to change your wardrobe."

"What why-"He was cut off.

"You need more then just that orange thing you wear everyday."

"Ya, your right it's geting on my nerves to."

"Then why do you wear it?"

"It's the only thing i own that still fits bareley. Pluss some of the store owners still hate me."

"O I didn't know. I'm so sorry."

"No don't be I still need to prove i'm not a monster."

"You saved the village countless times you brough back Tsunade, and yet some peple still hate you thats just wrong. Well I have to go Gaara is not always pationt but i'm sure he will understand his best friend need help. I'll see you nxet time i'm in konoha."

"Ya it was nice to have some one over for a change, and tell Gaara i said hi and sorry."

"I don't care as long as a friend was i need of asictenc i'm fine with it."said Gaara.

"Well i'll see you guys next time your here or when i'm in Suna."

"Later Naruto." They said in uniscen.

*It's late man i need to get some sleep* he thought. He went to bed and slepet like a rock. -Kit kit- He woke up to the Sight of a cage with a large fox that was held inside.

"Ya Kybuui what do you want now.'

"I just though you could use some help."

"Why wolud i want your help, your a male fox, and a demon."

"For one i'm a girl, and second i know that Anko wants you so much that she thinks only of you when shes not aroud you."

"Your a girl, and how wolud you konw that."

"Becaues i fel the same way." She said as she went into human form. The only thing that covered her was the nine tails. "I want you kit, but more then anything I want you to be happy."

"How are you going to help me when your in that cage."

"Give me a name and i must serve you always."

"A name like what, lets see, no not that, no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no,i got it your name will be Tezu what do you think."

"I like it now you can destroy the seal."

"What why would i do that-" He was cut off.

"I must sreve you and only you, for you gave me a name."she showed him the collar with her name that he gave her on it."See I belong to you, you control me in every aspect possebul."

"So you can't do any thing without my say so?"

"That would be corect, you tell me what to do and i do it."

He tore the seal off and was bumbarded with power, yet he already knew hwo to use it. He was filled with yaers of in a maner hours. He woke up to the felling of something presed against him, he looked over to see Tezu cudled close and clinging to his arm.

"Good morning" Said Tezu as she looked up and saw that he was in a state of shock.

"How did you get out of my mind, and why are you naked"

"I got out when you tore the seal and can now go from your mind to your world."

"Oh I just though i would ask. But were are your clothes."

"I don't own any, why is that bad?"

"Yes yes it is none of the girls in my world run around naked."

"Do you know any one who will have clothes that will fit me then?"

"No sorry, wiat Tsunade might but this is gonna be hard to tell her plus it will hurt."

"Why will it hurt?"

"For one she will hit me for riping the seal to sreeds, plus i will have to explain you and why you have no cloths. And who you are, and all the while tell her it was not my idea."

"I know already, and yes i have clothes that might fit you, and no i'm not mad i was already informed she will obey you and she also has no real power so there is no threat." Said Tsunade in a calm tone that made Naruto almost wish she punched him through a wall.

"Tsunade you knew already?"

"Yes i was some how told when we were all asleep. So tell me Naruto did someone or women catch your eye and don't lie to me."

"Um well it's Anko-"

"WHAT ANKO HOW, AND WHEN?"She shouted wanting to know.

"I'm not sure myself but i know that i like her. And I know that may sound weird but i don't care."

"I didn't think you had it in you, this is a big move. Just how are going to pull it off?" For the second time that morning she scared the hell out of him.

"Well i'm still working on a plan. But not sure it will work. Plus i need help getting new clothes."

If you though Naruto was scared of her reaction you should have seen Tsunade she nearly fainted."Ok i will help you get new clothes." She said as she tried not to stare at him in amazement. Though she was also relived that he was getting a new wardrobe."How will tell her or have you not though of that either?"

"No i haven't i'm to scared to ask. I just wish there was some way i could wit out making a fool of myself."

"Maybe you can ask her when you go on a mission."

"You would give me a mission just so i can ask,your the best Tsunade."

"Ya ya hurry up you don't have all day."

"I'll see you in the market later ok."

"Sure what ever just get a move on already. Oh and Shizune will drop off some clothes for you Tezu." Said Tsunade as she was leaving."

That evening in the market we find Naruto and Tsunade looking in the local shops. He got all new formal cloths and some new ninja equipment. Now he is trying things on so he doesn't look like a giant target during missions .

"Do i have to try it on? it looks to small."

"Shut up and try it on already we're almost done here so i can give you a mission so you can tell her."

He put it on. "How does it look?"

"It looks great Naruto-sama"

"Shes right it does, and please don't call him that in public."

"Oh sorry i didn't know." Tezu said sadly.

"It's ok she didn't know." Naruto said sticking up for her.

"Sorry but she must keep a low profile so as to not cause a problem."

"Ok now the can we pay and go i'm so hungry?"

They paid and left to go eat well Naruto and Tezu went anyway. Tsunade went back to work she had a lot of paperwork to do.


End file.
